


The Stubborn Rose

by wake_thefuckup



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dom/Sub, Dom/sub, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kisses, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Praise, Slow To Update, Sub Tony, This is fluff, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony-centric, not graphic though, that sprouted angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wake_thefuckup/pseuds/wake_thefuckup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to- please, don't be mad I-" </p><p>"Shh, darling." He's pulled into a firm chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to- please, don't be mad I-" 

"Shh, darling." He's pulled into a firm chest. 

Tony can distantly feel that he's shaking, that his vision is narrowing to a point. He had dropped the tumbler of whisky and it shattered onto the floor. The amber alcohol spreading in jagged patterns and Tony felt his heart drop. He was just so tired and he hadn't had a partner to bring him down in so long and- 

It didn't matter. He messed up. He was too weak to be normal and functioning. Tony knew he deserved the suffocation, the fear. He's been more scared then this before. He can't recall, but he remembers a cave, and dust, drowning...

He can smell overheated metal, and peppermint. Does Howard eat peppermint now?

"Tony, can you breathe for me? Its not real, sir. I'm right here."

Sir? No one should call him Sir. He should being calling Doms sir. Powerful, strong Doms who are right about him. 

"You're experiencing a Sub drop, Tony. Please try to calm down." It was so soft. 

There's firm rubs going up and down his back. Its soothing, though he's expecting a slap quite soon. Being put into his place as a weak Sub. He breathes in deeply. Raggedly. Breathes out, fast.

"You're doing very well, Tony. Very well. Good boy." The voice says. 

Good boy? Had he heard right? Tony pulls his head up, glassy and wet eyes struggling to focus on the face that belonged the torso and strong arms. He was pretty sure this wasn't Howard now.

It really wasn't.

It was a maroon red face, different texture around the eyes and chin. The eyes were moving constantly. Comforting, but similar to staring in the face of an entity. The man looked worried. Why? He deserves this. Tony tried to puff out a noise of inquiry. It was a pathetic whimper, he feels more worthless.

"I meant it, sweetheart. Just keep breathing." 

_...Jarvis?_

It sounded like him, felt like how he would hold Tony if he had a body...

Its Vision, the genius part of his brain supplies. He loves Vision. The flower that grew in adversity. His Vision, his Jarvis...

_His greatest creation_

Tony bows his head back against Vision's chest. Vision places a firm hand on his neck, his irregular pulse thrumming as he falls into a doze.

 

\-----

 

Tony wakes up slowly and begrudgingly from his sleep. He's being spooned, a strong force against his back. He gets the numb terror of being in love, of the knowledge that he will have to fake wanting this.

He turns his head and sees Vision looking at him closely. Admirably, and with concern. 

"I-" Tony coughs because he can't seem to do anything right today. Vision immediately reaches behind him for a glass and slowly tilts water into Tony's throat. 

He tries again after finishing the water, "I love you." Tony looks away cause he might do something stupid like kiss him. "I'm sorry." Its not like he's never had unrequited love before, but this is the only time he hasn't sought out a Dom to help him through drops. He figured he'd take suppressants, and wait until he got the courage to tell Vision about his feelings. 

He found that he only wants Vision, and that terrifies him. 

Vision, on his part, seems more concerned and distressed then before. His features start to form a dignified pout, but abort and turn into an open, and maybe loving expression.

"Sir, or um, Tony... having Jarvis' memories and him being my foundation.. you must know that I, well. I've always," 

He pauses here, not shy but wary. Making sure to catch Tony's eyes.

"..loved you. Always, sir. You're the center of my world. You must understand that, Tony. I love you, flaws and all."

Tony's smile is exuberant and completely unashamed. His hair is sticky with oil , the tear streaks from his red-rimmed eyes are fading, and Vision gasps for the first time in his existence.

Because Tony is _divine._

The kisses they share afterwards last far too long to be reasonable, but they figure they both deserve it.

 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So yeah my canon for this particular AU is that Howard was abusive about Tony being a Sub. And that Vision is Jarvis, just more wisdom/knowledge/whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bruce isn't in Peru or whatever cause I like him where I can see him

"Have you seen Tony?" As everyone, Bruce was still agitated about Ultron. Bruce has always tried to be a level headed Dom, even after The Incident, but it was especially hard to be patient after such ludicrous behavior from a Sub. 

Not to say that Tony being a Sub rather than a Dom would have made a difference in his choices. Bruce sighs. Steve perks his head up from the couch, his book resting on his chest.

"He had a drop." Bruce freezes. As annoyed as he is, Tony is his closest friend. An unexpected drop can land you in the medical bay.

"Is he okay? Where is he? Is he stable now?" Steve rubs at his head, ruffling his hair. He's been busy with Bucky lately, staying up all hours of the night, scraping for positive results. 

"I'm sure he is. Go ask Vision." Steve lays back down and picks up reading where he left off. Steve cares about Tony, but Sokovia made one too many mistakes for him to forgive. 

Bruce doesn't comment on Steve's apparent lack of concern for Tony's well being, just leaves the sitting room and moves towards Tony's bedroom. 

 

~~~

 

Vision enjoys the quiet peace that he and Tony have made, similar to when Sir would work for hours on end and Jarvis would know what he needed before vocalization. 

He watches Tony smile shyly and slip into the bathroom to shower. Vision knows much, so therefore he knows how Dom, Sub, and Neutral dynamics work. One's orientation is within their DNA. No choice involved, but sometimes there are those who feel off balance, and take supplements to feel whole.

Being born as artificial intelligence, Vision does not have an orientation. He's always known that he will be whatever Tony needs.

"Hey, you okay?" Tony has finished his shower without him noticing. He stands in the bedroom, looking concerned for Vision. 

"I'm fine, love." Tony flushes deep red. "Just thinking about you." Tony slowly goes to rest on his knees by the bed. Vision scoots forward and takes Tony's hand. 

"Any regrets?" Tony asks, pulling himself up and watching Vision's lips.

"Never." Vision says. He tastes Tony then, dark and sweet like cherries dipped in chocolate. 

 

~~~

Bruce smiles and quietly steps away. Every flower has a stem; every Sub to a Dom.


	3. Chapter 3

"We could totally fuck right now." 

"I'm already being fucked by someone, Tony." Bruce doesn't look up from his medical journal. "And I believe you are, too." 

Tony flops down onto the couch and spreads his feet across Bruce's lap. He had just come back from a three week trip in Asia, signing contracts and being home sick. Immediately showering, and calling his partner to see where he was. Apparently he had been called out on a mission, and Coulson being as short-handed as he is, had to call him in. 

"No I _know_ that, Bruce. I do. But we totally could. Can you imagine if the Big Guy came out while I was-" 

"While you were what, Tony?" Tony's head shoots up. Vision is there, in one piece and happy. 

"Babe! Thank god. Lets have sex." Bruce takes that as his cue to leave, shaking Vision's hand on his way out. 

Vision looks at his Sub fondly, feeling the rush of seeing him safe after a prolonged absence. "Your libido still astounds me, love. Although I do not completely understand your urgent need, I appreciate the sentiment." He walks to the couch and kneels. Tony tenses a bit, as if he still can't believe that a Dom would kneel for him, take care of him. Vision runs his hand through Tony's damp hair. His face is soft and his complex irises are expanding and shifting. With his partner not being human, Tony had to find signs other than words or sighs to see Vision's arousal. Besides having a hard cock, of course. 

"The sentiment? The sentiment is that its been three weeks and I want to _ride_ you. Get over here." 

~~~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Can anyone guess who Bruce is seeing?


	4. Chapter 4

Lights are flashing, there are murmers and exclamations and everyone is looking at Tony. He needs to breathe. He needs soft sheets and scratchy kisses and _warmth_. 

"I am not sure how to... I recently bonded with a member of my team." 

 

~~~

 

Later, Tony is itching for a dry martini, feeling guilty for wanting it. Vision would recite the statistics of long-term alcohol abuse until Tony agreed, and tried to be better. He is better with Vision. He can bend for his Dom.

The press conference was neccessary. People were starting to notice, snide comments were being made when his back was turned. Better to get in front of it, right?

No, no. It was stressful, tedious. Personal questions, _"Does the robot make you wear a collar?"_ , or _"How do your relations work?"_ They were all idiots, assuming things they knew nothing about.  

Bruce was supportive of course, always excited to see him own up to important decisions. His Sub Katniss was also there for support, next to Bruce in the crowd, making lewd hand gestures.

He had asked Vision not to come. It was an obvious powerplay to the public, being seen as alone and "independent."

Tony was in the compound now, walking to the kitchens to get another coffee, thinking through three new inventions at once that would help the newest recruits to the Avengers, _maybe for Peter it would be better to-_

_Slam!_

He fell back on his ass hard, luckily he hadn't had a spanking in over two days, or that would have really been a bitch. Tony felt like he slammed into a brick wall. He looks up, and ah.

Steve. Lovely.

"Stay focused, Tony. You can't walk around not paying attention to where you're going." Steve says, wearing clothes that say "I just came back from something not strictly legal but say anything about it and I'll bop you."

Tony gets up and looks at Steve challengingly, "Is that an order?"

Steve growls and pushes forward, knocking Tony's shoulder as he passes. 

Tony stops for a second and leans against the wall, listening to Steve's footsteps getting farther away. His hands are shaking, and they need to stop. Breathing feels like a workout, his eyes are scrunching closed. 

_"Failure- slacker. Tony, hey Tony? Is there anything in there, huh? C'mon, you fucking Sub. To think that I made something like y-"_

He gasps, snapping out of it. Vision's warm grip is on him, on his neck and his wrist.

"Tony? Tony, listen to me. You're okay, I'm here. Can you tell me what happened?"

Vision, he thinks, smiling. Vision, wearing a forest green sweater and slacks, holding him. The sunset is painting him a lighter red, and the shadows increase the look of the folds between his brows.

He shakes his head no and grabs Vision's hand. "I don't want to talk about it.  Later. I missed you. Take me to bed, please."

Visions shifts closer to Tony, looking unsure. From what he knows about comfort sex, it can sometimes bury the issue instead of help. He holds Tony's head in his hands.

Vision hesitates. "Tony, darling, you don't want to talk? I would very much enjoy a session, but are you sure this is what you need right now?"

Tony shuffles closer and hugs him around his neck. He breathes deeply. "Yes, it is. Please, Vision."

 

~~~

 

Vision thrusts harder, "Take... my cock... while I watch you squirm. Yes, Tony. I want to see you come apart. I want to feel you _clench_ around me like a bitch."

He drops his head down close, talking in Tony's ear. His breath is hot, his hips still thrusting, Tony's legs wrapped around him as he _takes_. Vision's pace is _brutal_ and he's not slowing, Tony's going to lose it-

"Sir please! Please please- I, uhm. Per-permission to -speak?"

Theres no pause in the rythm they've set, and Vision's hips are slapping loudly against Tony's ass. Tony is sweating and its making them slippery. Its feels like a furnace. The slick Vision used to open him up is doing its job, smoothing the way and making the burn delicous. Vision will _smell_ like Tony he _is_ Tony's, he belongs to him and Tony really just needs to-

"Come again?" Vision asks, quickly biting on Tony's jugular. His warm hands stroke up Tony's flank, twisting a nipple.

"Please sir, I'm trying to be quiet and g-good for you, so good for you Vision but I'm getting close-"

_Smack!_

Vision suddenly striked one solid smack to Tony's ass cheek. He keens beautifully, arching up like a flower to the sun.  
"Does my darling boy need to come? Hmm? Are you trying to beg for release?" Vision purrs into Tony's ear. "Do you think you've earned it, my boy?" Tony is quivering, tilting his hips up more, rocking with it, rubbing his cock against Vision's rough abdomen.

"Yes, sir. I'm a good boy." Tony whispers. Vision smiles softly. 

"Good Tony, good. My flower, my joy, say it again, darling." Tony groans, clenches hard around Visions cock,

"I am a -agh!- good boy. I'm a good b-"

Vision aims for Tony's prostate and hits it repeadedly, pulling on Tony's flushed cock. Tony gasps and comes, eyes shut tight and muscles contracting like he's in pain, three ropes of cum landing on his stomach. 

Vision drinks him in, Tony is running so hot it feels like the Dom will burn up, burn up in the brilliance of Tony.  
_Absolutely beautiful,_ thinks Vision. _What a sight to see... my strong Sub letting go, all mine..._

Tony comes down from it a bit and gives Vision a sultry look, encourages Vision to keep going with his hips. He holds Vision's head in his hands, rocks with him, whispers nothings and tells him how excited he is to have his cum in him. Vision loses it, thrusting hard once and staying in as deep as he can, coming into Tony, Tony who takes him and loves him.

 

~~~


End file.
